A variety of radiant emission systems are known, including for example, mantle systems and porous matrix burner systems. Porous matrix burner systems provide large, mechanically durable emitter structures, but the dense fiber mat tends to prevent generation of the high fiber temperatures that are frequently necessary to obtain selective emission such as is desirable for thermophotovoltaic applications, for example. Also, system constituents such as ceramic adhesives may tend to degrade burner performance as well as limiting emission system operating temperatures and emission system life. It is recognized that cordierite ceramic substrates of the type shown in Parent U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,583 are costly and the fiber insertion process is tedious.